Viaje a Inglaterra
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Minific completamente alterno a la historia original, los personajes son de sus creadores, esta historia es de mi imaginación fue creada para una amiga, ahora lleva a los personajes del anime, esperando sea de su agrado, saludos.


**Un Viaje a Inglaterra**

**Terry y Candy**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

En el Aeropuerto de la Cd. De New York, una joven se debatía entre seguir o devolverse, había aceptado un trabajo en Inglaterra y estaba angustiada por ser un país distinto, Candy cerraba los ojos y aguardaba las lagrimas recordando la despedía de su hogar por tantos años, Chicago esta vez había firmado un contrato indefinido en una empresa importante que la hacía abandonar América hacia su nuevo destino… Inglaterra.

Ahí en el aeropuerto sentada con un bolso de mano un traje sastre hermoso en tonos claros y una blusa de encaje que realzaba su figura, observaba con detenimiento los aviones y la espera en la que se habían cerrado todos los aeropuertos por el exceso de nieve.

Un joven de cabellos castaños la observaba sentado frente a ella a cierta distancia, alto bastante atractivo y con lentes obscuros para no delatarse ante su mirada y su rostro, estaba un actor que por fin había terminado su gira, regresaba a ver a su familia precisamente a Inglaterra, su mirada se desvió al ver a la joven atractiva y espigada con una mirada hermosa y triste que llamaba la atención con unos ojos verdes grandes, labios delgados y esa tristeza que sin intención le lastimaba al verla.

Un asistente del aeropuerto llamó a los pasajeros con destino a Inglaterra, ahí el Terrance hizo una sonrisa suave al notar que la joven viajaría a su mismo destino, ella sin embargo no notaba la presencia de nadie y solo se dejo guiar con los pasajeros, al frente llamó el asistente y declaró.

-Desgraciadamente los vuelos serán cancelados por el día de hoy, ustedes cuentan con seguro de viaje y camino directo así que les brindaremos una noche de hotel con los gastos pagados hasta mañana por la mañana, el desayuno será a las 8:30 am y su vuelo se reanudará a las 12:00 del día, sabemos los inconvenientes causados, el clima y el mal tiempo se nos adelantaron, así que si gustan hacer una fila, para alistarlos y entregarles las llaves de habitación asignada, ella sin querer dejo a todos formarse, pero alguien lo notaba y veía el orden de las llaves, así asignaron las últimas dos eran las del mismo piso y coincidentemente eran consecutivas.

Ella al tomarlas noto la mano del joven que estaba a su espalda y dio un giro quedando frente a este.

-Oh disculpe, que tonta soy, no lo vi.

- No hay porque disculparse, si se toma un café conmigo.

- ¿Un café?

- Bueno, todavía es temprano y… nos toco cerca, mañana reanudaremos nuestro viaje.

- Bueno es que… iba a cenar… pero…

- la invito, ¿Por favor?

- Esta bien, no tengo mucho apetito…. ¿Usted conoce Inglaterra?

- ¿Usted no?

- No… mi nombre es Candy White.

- Yo soy Terrance, me puede decir Terry

- Mucho gusto. Entonces viajamos en el mismo vuelo.

- Si, mi familia es de Inglaterra, voy a verla.

- Supongo que su esposa debe estarlo esperando.

- No soy casado, iré a ver a mis padres.

- Deben extrañarlo mucho.

- Creo que soy yo, quien… extraña, por eso iré a verlos.

- Que bien.

- Y usted… Por lo que veo es la primera vez que viaja a Inglaterra, ¿A que debemos tan grande honor?

- Gracias. La verdad iré a trabajar por varios años a su tierra, y si… es la primera vez que voy… me voy antes para elegir mi casa o mi departamento, lo que encuentre primero.

- Que bien, tal vez pueda ayudarla ¿a qué ciudad va?

- A Londres ¿Y usted?

- Yo vivo ahí.

- Excelente, debe conocer mucho de esta ciudad.

- Si, mucho.

- Bueno al menos me puede orientar.

- Por supuesto, será un placer. ¿De dónde es usted?

- De Chicago

- Bueno no es muy lejos de aquí.

- La verdad no sé como sean los Ingleses, solo sé que hablan excelente su idioma.

- Por su puesto, al menos que note algún error en mi lenguaje.

- No. ¿Cómo cree?

- Me va a tratar de usted… ¿a caso soy mucho mayor?

- No lo creo, solo que siempre trato así a las personas.

- Bueno ya nos presentamos, caminemos al café y me cuenta de usted.

- Bien, pero después me cuenta usted de Inglaterra.

- Tenemos mucho tiempo Candy.

Candy se olvidaba de la tristeza, el joven que la observaba con media sonrisa y un par de lentes en su mano ahora le mostraba su mirada, era un joven encantador, como era posible que la invitará a ella, a caso era una broma y si era una mala persona, no lo parecía, solo iría al restaurant, todo se detiene por el clima inclemente y un nuevo compañero de viaje le hace platica olvidando su temor a lo desconocido.

Mientras tanto el observaba, era muy hermosa ante sus ojos, pensaba en tantas damas que había conocido y todas se terminaban en una cama o en una noche de pasión, pero ella era distinta, era sensible y se notaba que no lo arribaba como otras chicas, solo el tema de conocer Inglaterra y lo reservada y tranquila indicaba que era una chica de principios que se basaba mucho en su moral, ella lo estaba demostrando.

-Candy ¿Supongo que su novio la alcanzará en Inglaterra?

- No lo creo ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Supongo que debe cuidarla mucho.

- Supone bien… me cuida mucho… pero es mi novio eterno… mí hermano siempre me ha cuidado mucho y dice que soy su joya más preciada, así que me visitará en cuanto me establezca.

- ¿Su novio… es su hermano?

- Si. El es el que me cuida y es el que me alcanzará en Inglaterra… ambos sonrieron, ella no tenía novio, pero su hermano vendría a ver su hogar y ella estaba dejando claro eso.

Durante las siguientes horas ambos combinaban sus conversaciones y se dio cuenta que ella trabajaría para una nueva empresa de autos Cornwall, coincidentemente de un amigo conocido de Terry quien no lo mencionaba, también sabía donde quedaba la empresa y porque fue elegida para trabajar con ellos, sus diseños en autos deportivos eran la pasión de ella, la velocidad y las maquinas deportivas eran algo que no parecían para una dama tan delicada, sin embargo al escucharla hablar se dio cuenta que esa joven disfrutaba de lo comúnmente exclusivo para caballeros, los autos, los deportes extremos y …. La velocidad.

Cuando se trato de hablar de él, fue difícil pues el no deseaba que lo ligaran con sus fans y su vida apasionada al teatro y el cine, sin embargo ella al parecer desconocía por completo de esos medios y fue fácil decirle que era un actor.

- Es difícil esa carrera, aunque desconozco por completo el tema de la actuación, no estoy ligada en esos medios definitivamente, en ocasiones he ido al cine y conozco a los actores por sus películas, pero no recuerdo bien sus nombres y la verdad son sueños lejanos… no creo conocer a un actor aunque lo tenga a un metro de distancia, supongo que eres nuevo en eso de la actuación.

Terry sonrió efusivamente, su sinceridad era parte esencial de ella y lo comprobaba, el ya había realizado muchas películas románticas, ella no sabía de ninguna y no le habían tocado verlas, las películas que la invitaban a ver coincidían con súper héroes como ironman, o Thor, y no se había perdido ninguna de rápidos y furiosos, mientras que él había realizado películas de época, de romance y de acción sin embargo no había incursionado en la velocidad, cosa que al escucharla tan emocionada sabía que le encantaría conocer los vehículos que tenía en su cochera y podría mostrarle la velocidad que alcanzaban sin temor a despeinarla, ella eso no le importaría con tal de disfrutar el viento en su rostro y la adrenalina de la velocidad.

-Entonces me puedes orientar en conseguir una buena casa, dicen que es difícil, Stear, el dueño de la compañía me ofreció un departamento de él, pero no es lo apropiado, por eso adelante mi viaje para no aceptar su propuesta.

- ¿Stear, te propuso eso?

- Si, es el dueño de la compañía, le apasionan los autos y… al parecer mis diseños le han fascinado tanto que decidió contratarme y llevarme a Inglaterra.

- Lo bueno es que usted no acepto… es un hombre muy listo, llevar a una hermosa mujer y sus diseños, es algo especial.

- Si usted desea se lo presentaré en una ocasión es un hombre joven y muy dedicado a los autos.

- ¿Y no se ha casado?

- No lo sé, su vida personal no es de mi incumbencia. Terry hizo una media sonrisa recordando a su amigo Stear, ella no se dio cuenta pero eran amigos desde la juventud y Alister era un hombre rico de buenas familias y no había encontrado una mujer decente que lo comprendiera, solo esperaba que la joven no fuera a ser esa mujer, porque definitivamente el estaba interesado en ella. - Es muy joven para ser empresario, su padre lo impulso mucho para alcanzar sus sueños y tiene grandes amigos, pero todos en diferentes profesiones, no como la de él en los autos.

-Parece que lo conoce muy bien, Candy

- Si, lo escucho todo el tiempo hablando de sí mismo y al parecer eso le fascina, sin embargo cuando el habla, yo diseño dibujos de autos y me concentro en lo que hago, así que él puede hablar de todo lo que desee, apuesto a que el no me conoce… no ha de saber cuál es mi color favorito, pero es que… me encanta hacer mi trabajo no hablar de mí.

- ¿Y cuál es su color favorito?

- El azul turquesa

- Interesante. Terry hizo una sonrisa, ya le habían comentado que ese color era el de sus ojos, ahora escuchar que era su color favorito lo hizo sonreír satisfecho… a Stear eso no le gustaría él tenía los ojos azules pero no sabía nada de escuchar a los demás.

Pasaron las horas, hasta que ambos subieron a sus habitaciones, despidiéndose como dos amigos conocidos, Candy ya estaba más relajada ahora contaba con un conocido de Inglaterra que la orientaría para conseguir una casa.

A la mañana ambos estaban desayunando juntos coincidieron en los pasillos, para esto, Terry espero escucharla salir para salir el al mismo tiempo, estaba intrigado con una mujer que le agradaban las mismas cosas que a él, que no lo conquistaba, que estaba en su papel muy concentrada y que en ningún momento presto un interés o coqueteo como todas las damas que él conocía, como deseaba verla en un auto a su lado, de imaginarla sonreía, ahora comprendía aun con su cabello rizado era una joven bastante hermosa, con su sinceridad y su profesionalismo no era extraño que Stear se hubiera enamorado de una joven así, que su hermano fuera pronto a verla era la seguridad de que ella era una joven dedicada y de familia, lo cierto es que no hablaba de su demás familia, porque ambos no habían tocado el tema, así sin embargo habían hecho una amistad de horas, en algo bastante especial.

- Mira Candy, este señor también trabaja en Cornwall Company dice en esta revista.

- El es Alister Cornwall, Terry el que me contrato y me lleva a Inglaterra. Mi hermano dice que es una buena persona, sin embargo me dejo claro que es mejor mantener una buena distancia entre ambos, el debe tener una familia o bien una novia de su nivel socioeconómico y su familia debe quererlo mucho.

-Puede ser. Veo que a ti no te interesa él.

- La verdad no, es un joven muy atractivo pero… no somos buenos juntos, solo trabajo para él y no quiero mezclar mi vida privada con la de mi trabajo.

- Comprendo, lo mismo hago todo el tiempo, no mezclo mi vida familiar con mi trabajo.

- Es lo mejor, no sé en qué tipo de nivel estés en tu trabajo pero no hay que mezclar la profesión con la familia, siempre suele dar problemas.

Terry sonrió ella con cada detalle que comentaba, confirmaba lo mucho que tenían en común, era una joven segura de sí misma, extrovertida y dedicada, profesional y sobre todo muy respetuosa, no había esa forma típica de fanatismo, al contrario leía libros, dibujaba y sonreía con una confianza única, cada sonrisa era un regalo para él, pues ya ambos sentados para la espera de volar, conversaban.

- Me mandaron casi al frente del avión este es mi lugar, Candy le mostró el boleto a Terry donde ambos estaban en áreas especiales de la parte delantera del avión.

- Estaremos cerca Candy. Sonrió Terry mostrando su boleto.

Con un poco de ayuda de la encargada de vuelo, Terry cambio su lugar a un lado de ella, ambos pasaron todo el vuelo, esta vez Terry se dedico a escuchar todo de ella, quería saber más, le intrigaba saber porque Stear la había elegido a parte de su belleza y cada que la escuchaba era más fácil y comprensible saber porque, ella era la joven más especial del mundo. Porque ahora también lo era para él.

- Hay una casa hermosa, si deseas puedo hacer el trato contigo para que te la renten o bien para adquirirla.

- Rentarla es conveniente, sin embargo mi hermano quiere que la adquiera, para que este independiente de todo y que no dependa de mi jefe, el vendrá pronto a verme y no quiere pensar que le deba algo al joven Cornwall, ya sabes… mi hermano dice que es mi jefe y no es bueno aceptar detalles de su parte… lo que pasa es que… ambos nos extrañamos que me ofreciera un departamento… eso puede resultar ofensivo… a una mujer no se le ofrece un departamento por amistad, y eso no estaba en mi contrato de trabajo.

- Lo comprendo. Tu hermano hizo bien en orientarte, no debes aceptar nada de un extraño, ni de mi… que soy tu amigo… ¿Supongo que somos amigos?

- Si, es bueno conocer a alguien que conoce Londres mejor que nadie, la verdad temía llegar y pedir ayuda, o conocer y estar meses en un hotel en busca de una casa, y al menos ahora sabes de una que puede quedarme cerca de mi trabajo.

- Por supuesto que sí Candy. Terry sonrió efusivamente pensando que no solo quedaría cerca de su trabajo sino de su casa y podría verla y visitarla, en un descuido hacerse amigo de su hermano, mantenerse a la distancia para no ser descubierto por Stear, ya que en cuanto lo viera sabrían de su interés por ella, que era fácil de enamorar a todo hombre inglés.

Al llegar Terry era esperado por un auto, ella no quiso irse con él, sin embargo el le insistió en llevarla a un hotel para su acomodo, desde el auto se separó de él apenada por viajar en el mismo auto, le dio los datos de la casa que rentaban y de inmediato hizo llamadas para que se la rentaran de forma exclusiva a ella, la casa era parte de la mansión de su familia, estaba en los terrenos de los Grandchester. Ahí el tendría un contacto directo con ella y Robert, el administrador de la familia extrañado se hacía cargo de rentar el chalet de la familia a la joven por indicaciones de Terry.

Pasaban los días ella pronto entraría a trabajar, no había visto a Terry y eso le dio una sensación de soledad, el joven había dicho que le mostraría Inglaterra, llegó su hermano a ver las condiciones que había quedado, sonrió satisfecho, al tercer día de estancia, tocaron a la puerta y era Terry con una señora de limpieza.

- Buenos días ¿la Srita Candy?

- Ahora viene, dijo Tom con seriedad. - Pase por favor.

-Hola Terry, hace mucho que no te veo, el es mi hermano Tom.

- Si, mucho gusto, soy Terry, te traje a esta dama conocida por mi familia para presentártela y que no vivas sola, ella hace la limpieza de la casa, es cocinera y es una buena persona, tiene referencias con mi familia y será una buena compañía para ti.

Tom sorprendido sonrió al ver a la señorita que traía sus referencias.

- Muy buen detalle Terry. Traer a una dama para apoyarla ahora que entra a trabajar. Es una excelente idea ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Mi nombre es Dorothy, he trabajado con la familia del joven Grandchester desde hace varios años, ahora con gusto podré apoyar a la joven.

- Me es grato escucharlo, me regreso mañana, pero saber que mi hermana no estará sola y tiene compañía es muy agradable.

Candy vio a Terry con una sonrisa efusiva, no se habían visto desde el aeropuerto, habían pasado dos semanas, ambos no dejaban de verse. Ella estaba intrigada con el detalle de traerle a una joven de apoyo a su hogar, a la vez muy agradecida, porque su mudanza había estado agotada, ahora con alguien que la apoyará era realmente genial, pero como sabía él que ella no había contratado a nadie para ayudarla, eso la mantenía inquieta.

Pasaron días Terry desde la distancia con un telescopio observaba hacia el chalet con una sonrisa, al final estaba bien, cerca Stear no sabía que ella estaba ahí, apenas comenzaría su trabajo, pero el pronto ganaría su corazón.

- ¿Qué miras hijo?

- Nada en especial madre, ¿y Papá ya regreso?

- No hijo, sigue de viaje, lo extraño mucho, pero contigo en casa… eso es un milagro… pensé que te quedarías en el chalet.

- No, mejor aquí contigo, ahora que no está papá es mejor estar a tu lado, mintió con una sonrisa Terry al saberse consentido por su madre.

- Que bueno hijo, Me dijo Robert que rentó el Chalet por orden tuya.

- si.

- Bueno ahora no tendrás donde quedarte… a menos que vayas a tu departamento pero está muy lejos hijo.

- Estaré aquí, tengo algunos planes y quiero estar una temporada en Inglaterra,

-Me alegro tanto, podrías hacerte cargo de los negocios de tu padre, es demasiado para él, ahora que se asocio con los Cornwall.

- ¿Se asocio?

- Si, no te lo dijo, acaban de exportar autos a América y han tenido mucho éxito, deberías encargarte de eso… tu padre no sabe tanto de autos como tú, y es la sección deportiva la que están exportando ahora.

- Con que estas tenemos eh….

- ¿Qué tenemos, hijo?

- Nada madre que con gusto me haré cargo de apoyar a mi padre en los negocios, solo que antes debo hacer algunos detalles, o puede que me ganen un Ferrari antes de tiempo.

- ¿Un Ferrari? ¿De qué hablas hijo?

- Deja eso en mis manos, no es nada, hablaré con mi padre y le ayudaré en sus negocios, al final, estoy libre y no tengo compromisos de momento.

- Eso me imagine, ¿Cuándo sentarás cabeza? ¿No conoceré nunca a tu descendencia hijo?

- Bueno si todo sale bien, tal vez si madre.

Candy sentada en una mecedora que colgaba en el porche, leía un libro después de caminar por los jardines, había estado trabajando en varios diseños y quería distraerse, cuando vio llegar un auto precioso en amarillo sol. Bajo Terry con una sonrisa mencionando una invitación

- Hola Candy deseas ir a conocer Inglaterra…

- Pensé que lo habías olvidado

- ¿Olvidar?

- Bueno es que… olvídalo, ¿Es tu auto?

- Si. ¿Te gusta?

- Por supuesto es hermoso, ella subió cuando Terry abrió la puerta, ambos salieron a toda velocidad por las calles de Londres, la sonrisa de Candy no era para menos, Terry manejaba increíblemente bien y ella se sentía segura en el auto, deseaba poder diseñar una línea tan hermosa como ese auto, sin embargo los que ya tenía eran especiales y mejores por mucho, pues la línea era muy estilizada, los colores que ella colocaba los hacía verse aun más increíbles.

Pasearon por horas, Terry estaba fascinado en el auto con Candy a su lado, era lo que tanto había deseado, para ella su interés era el de una buena amistad, era un joven muy atractivo a sus ojos, sin embargo ella sentía que no le interesaba a él, sin saber que realmente el estaba muy intrigado, la cuidaba y vigilaba sin que esta se diera cuenta.

- Candy ¿ya le diste a tu jefe tu dirección?

- Por supuesto que no, quiero mi espacio, no es de trabajo, si sabe donde vivo, vendrá y no saldrá de aquí, necesito un lugar para distraerme, el trabajo es en la oficina, aquí es mi espacio personal, mi hermano insiste en que compre una casa, no le da seguridad que este rentando, sin embargo le encanto la casa, dice que está muy hermosa y de muy buen gusto.

- Bueno ya buscare otra para que la veas y la compremos.

- ¿la compremos?

- bueno supongo que confías en mi para ayudarte.

- Oh si, por supuesto.

Ambos sonrientes, tranquilos llegaban a su casa, al bajar el abrió la puerta y ella al levantarse del asiento quedo muy cerca de él, este sonrió y le dio un tierno beso de forma inesperada. Ella sorprendida bajo su rostro sonriendo, Terry le tomó el mentón y agregó

- Candy, me gustas.

- ¡Terry!

- Tal vez yo no sea de tu agrado…

- Eres muy agradable solo que… no me lo esperaba.

- Bueno al menos puedo guardar una esperanza…

- Podemos tratarnos un poco más y saber si soy adecuada para ti, no soy… En ese momento, Terry la hizo guardar sus palabras tomando su mentón y dando un beso suplicante, ambos se quedaron en silencio y los besos fueron correspondidos. Candy definitivamente lo aceptaba y no le parecía mal tratar a su nuevo amigo como pareja, solo que la distancia, la soledad y ahora un amigo, convertirse en algo más era inesperado.

- ¿Entonces, podemos ser novios Candy?

Ella sonrió viéndolo a los ojos, sin decir más, deseaba tratarla como una pareja y solo podía responder con una sonrisa, el era un hombre atractivo, bien parecido, sorprendida por su interés hacia ella, apenada por como ambos sin decir palabras caminaban en el jardín de su casa, platicando que ambos podían darse una oportunidad de conocerse a través de un noviazgo, que para ella era algo sorpresivo, ambos eran libres, sin compromisos, que podían darse esa oportunidad al final terminaron aceptando.

La tarde se hizo noche, Candy invito a cenar a Terry ambos no querían despedirse, la conversación era amena, podían tocar todo tipo de temas, lo interesante es que cada tema era más nuevo, diferente e innovador pues los temas de Terry la sorprendían, mientras que los temas de ella, los seducían a él.

Candy despedía a Terry y el sonriente a pesar de lo tarde, estaba en el jardín de su casa… solo que ella lo ignoraba.

- Nos vemos pronto

- No lo sé, mañana iré a trabajar.

- ¿Ya tienes auto?

- No, mande pedir un taxi.

- No quieres que mejor te lleve, pasaría por ti.

- No, es mejor pensar en el trabajo, contigo no me podría concentrar en lo que debo hacer.

- ¿Ah sí? Con una voz seductora lo decía Terry al pensar que pronto la vería si su padre aceptaba que él se hiciera cargo de la sociedad con los Cornwall.

- Así es Terry, me sorprendes desde que te conocí, ahora créeme que no podría trabajar tranquila y debo pensar en mi oficina, en mi trabajo mis diseños, solo espero poder concentrarme en eso… dependo de ello, para poder continuar en Inglaterra… ¿oh me seguirías de nuevo en América?

- A donde fueras te seguiría…

- No te creo… pero está bien, si algún día me voy, sé que podrás visitarme

- ¿Quién dice que te dejaría ir?

En ese momento, Candy noto la seriedad de su voz y su mirada, estaba hablando en serio aunque tenía poco de conocerlo, definitivamente podía ver que era sincero con ella. Como es que ella tenía algo especial hacia sus ojos, si había tantas damas mucho más hermosas que pudieron conquistarlo, porque él no decidió conquistar a otra dama sino a ella. Esa sería otra intrigante cuestión de su amigo y ahora novio, que al parecer… sería difícil de deducir.

Por la mañana sentada en su nueva oficina llegaba un guapo joven con una enorme sonrisa al ver a Candy por fin en Inglaterra.

-Hola princesa, por fin decidiste venir a donde no te dejaremos salir… Norteamérica perdió a una princesa, y ahora Inglaterra la tiene cautiva y presa en sus tierras.

- Hola jefe, la verdad llegue hace más de un mes, ya estoy en una casa he estado adaptándome a esta tierra, tengo algunos diseños nuevos ya los estoy patentando, son innovadores y estoy segura un éxito para Cornwall Company.

- Confío plenamente en ti, no sabes la alegría que me da tenerte por fin en casa, te invitare a cenar y que conozcas a mi familia.

- Me encantaría pero me es imposible.

- ¿Otra vez su hermano?, no me diga que se vino con usted.

- Si ya estuvo en casa y le gusto, pero tenemos planes de adquirir una propiedad, donde estoy es rentado, es muy hermoso pero no está a la venta.

-Si desea Candy, puedo ayudarte.

- No, gracias jefe… ya bastante ha hecho con traerme a trabajar a este hermoso país.

-Le es agradable mi país, eso es bueno, espero que ahora le guste más y se quede de forma definitiva por aquí.

- Tal vez.

Stear sonreía al final ella era difícil de conquistar pero no imposible, se daría todo el tiempo del mundo, pero pronto le haría la propuesta de su vida, era una mujer increíble, definitivamente hermosa, como no enamorarse de ella si no solo era una posible esposa, sino una excelente inversión para un futuro prometedor en los diseños de autos para Cornwall Company.

Candy preocupada por notar una insistencia en el, cuando ahora ya tenía un compromiso con un noviazgo, bajaba su rostro para no dar pie a otras posibilidades se centraba en su trabajo, olvidando un poco su presencia, él la observaba enamorado sin poder evitarlo se sentía orgulloso de ella, sería lo mejor que había adquirido y cuando la conociera su familia, de seguro la aceptarían, no solo como una diseñadora y promesa en las empresas, sino como una más de sus miembros, como la futura Sra. Cornwall.

Terry por fin estaba frente a su padre, sonriendo por como el aceptaba que el se hiciera cargo no solo de los negocios con los Cornwall sino de todo, que su hijo hiciera la actuación a un lado por apoyar a su familia era algo increíble, pero la sensación de saber que pronto sorprendería a su bella novia, lo tenía extasiado.

- Hijo y piensas quedarte con nosotros o estarás viajando a ver alguna chica.

- Ella está aquí ahora padre, así que pronto conocerán a mi novia.

- ¡Vaya! Me alegro, por fin conoceremos a alguien… debe ser especial para que te haya conquistado hijo

- Si lo es y mucho, es una estupenda chica, puedo quedarme escuchándola días completos y me ha robado el sueño últimamente.

-Me alegro. Tu madre estará feliz de que por fin sientes cabeza.

-A penas nos estamos tratando pero… tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano pueda darse esa posibilidad.

Llegaba la noche y en un taxi arribaba Candy a su casa, donde Terry la esperaba recargado en su auto, con media sonrisa, ella al verlo sonrió pues alguien la esperaba, cansada o no, definitivamente era reconfortante ver una sonrisa esperándola.

-Hola, parece que tuviste un día pesado.

- ¡Terry! Sabes que fue mi primer día, tuve varias juntas… fue realmente extenuante.

-Me imagino, pero Dorothy hizo algo especial para esta noche, estoy seguro que te va a agradar.

- Tienes mucho esperándome.

- La verdad sí, me tenías preocupado, no pensé que salieras tan tarde.

-Mi jefe que insistía en que fuera a conocer a su familia, pero le dije que me era imposible.

Terry al escucharla se quedo helado, Stear iba en serio y bien, no era su novia, pero si la trajo a Inglaterra, eso definitivamente debía estar pasando a otro nivel para él.

-Le comentaste que te esperaba tu novio.

- No, a él no le informo nada de mi vida personal, al parecer lo estricto que es mi hermano, le fastidia, hace comentarios acerca de que si él está aquí de forma burlona.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, lo que pasa es que siempre piensa en pedirme trabajo fuera de las oficinas y mi hermano me esperaba para llevarme a casa. Terry aguanto una sonrisa, ya le agradaba su cuñado.

- Bueno tendré que enviarte flores y que sepa que no estás sola.

- No hagas eso… no por mi jefe, es como… que si él tuviera importancia, y no es así. Además eres un hombre muy seguro de ti mismo, no tienes porque pensar que debes decirle a él que soy tu novia para ganarme su respeto y su distancia.

- Si lo dices así suena bien, vamos Dorothy nos espera, te hizo una cena especial.

La cena tenía velas, olía muy suave y a perfume toda la sala, Candy sonrió al saber que Dorothy se había puesto de acuerdo con Terry para la cena, ambos pasaron a cenar, la conversación tomo tintes más románticos de sueños para un futuro no muy lejano, ambos sonreían ante una gama de posibilidades infinitas para su estancia en Inglaterra, con él ahí no extrañaba su hermano, anhelaba quedarse en Inglaterra, deseaba que ambos estuvieran juntos.

Las despedidas cada vez eran más difíciles para ambos, los besos cada día se tornaban en amor, el camino de un futuro en Inglaterra era distinto con Terry a su lado.

Una mañana había una junta en la empresa y Stear emocionado presentaría a su socio, todos los empleados importantes estaban enterados que el socio era amigo desde muchos años, que con esa sociedad habían invertido en su empresa haciéndola engrandecer y que estaban por mucho en igualdad de poderes, sin embargo el acuerdo de que los Cornwall siempre se harían cargo de la empresa de autos estaba escrito, dependían de su socio para continuar, ahora al tenerlos ahí, estaban listos para una nueva inversión en cuanto supieran de la nueva adquisición en diseños innovadores de Candy estarían asegurando varios años que podrían afianzar más a Cornwall Company.

La junta daba comienzo, Candy se quedo asombrada al ver a Terry con media sonrisa entrar al frente como el socio esperado, este la vio no pudieron evitar sonreír, sabía de su trabajo ahí, ella ignoraba de su sociedad, pero eso no era extraño, el se lo mencionó pero nunca con el nombre, ahora lo comprendía, Terry levantó levemente la mano hacia ella antes de que todos se colocaran en sus lugares, ella se acercó a él, este la estrechó de su cintura hacia él.

- ¡Sorpresa! Dijo Terry cerca de su oído, ella bajo el rostro sonriendo, el levantó el mentón de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Stear los vio y soltó sus labios quedando con la boca abierta en la sorpresa. Trato de componerse, comentó

-Terrance ¿conoces a Candy?

- Si, es mi novia.

Todos al escuchar la respuesta sonreían porque al menos la novia del nuevo socio estaba con los Cornwall y eso era una buena señal, Stear estaba sorprendido, ella jamás le dio pie a una posibilidad, sin embargo ignoraba que tuviera un noviazgo, así que su cara y la desilusión era evidente para Terry, pues ella no tenía ojos para nadie más.

Con el tiempo….

Terry se casó con Candy, Stear ya no dio por hecho las cosas y consiguió una novia hermosa llamada Patricia, la familia de Terry amaba a Candy, no solo era una gran chica, ella adoraba la vida familiar, así que asiduamente estaban visitándose.

Ambos fueron muy felices, la carrera de actuación siguió pero ahora Terry incursionó en súper héroes, amaba que su esposa pudiera verlo, así que también busco películas de acción y velocidad… compartiendo créditos con películas como rápidos y furiosos, está firmando actualmente exclusividad con Marvel.

FIN


End file.
